Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight
by resifan009
Summary: Immediately following off from Ada's campaign on RE 6. She gets a tip for a new job. However, the masked man orders her to eliminate Leon S. Kennedy and deliver him when the clock strikes twelve. Will she do it? *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight

-1-

Ever since the racoon city incident, the world died a vigarous death. The virus went global and only a few lucky remained...

Ada Wong exited the burning lab with a slight smirk across her pale face. The flames roared as they destroyed her work. Ada had completed her mission here, it was time to make way for the next objective. Meet with this mysterious new boss of hers that seemed desperate for her service with the amount her offered the rogue. Ada peered over her shoulder to watch the flamed multiply and burn at research notes, computers,chairs and more. Never mess with Ada Wong.

The night had a deep and cheerful breeze to it in China as the infected stormed the streets below. Ada arrived at the helicopter platform to be met with a small pack of infected. She stood by the door to the staircase and got out her machinegun. She counted three, piece of cake. they were oblivous to her as she sneaked up steddily behind them. She grabbed one by the arm and twisted it's neck, it flopped to the floor, dead as a doornail. The other two swung round and growled with blood dripping from their lips. Ada immediately shot at the two in the head, they suffered the same fate as their other zombie friend. The door slide open and Ada jumped in. Suddenly large groans and moans came from the door to the staircase. Ada quickly too control of the helicopter and began to ascend. Zombie's arrived at the door in mass numbers. Groaning, they sprinted towards the mysterious woman in the helicopter. Ada flicked several switches and the helicopters engine roared as the helicopter carried on upwards. The infected stood there,clueless as their snack dissapesared into the night.

Hours of flying took Ada to her desired destination of the south of China. The rooftop appeared to have a masked man with some henchman sorrounding him. Ada got out her contact device and attempted to call. The phone was picked up by the one in the mask.

"I don't really like crowds," Ada said as she hovered in the same place. "I want the job done," the voice came deep and cold. "Alright then, just sayin'" she said as she hung up and planned to land the helicopter.

A clean landing and Ada departed from her flying vechile. The man in black, wore a plain mask to hide his identity. Ada grunted tight lipped as she stood up straight with her arms crossed. The guards were intimidating as they stood there, as well with masks on, looking motionless. The leader cleared his throat and began walking towards the lady in red with no hesitation. Ada just looked blankly to show no emotion, this was the best defense someone could have in this day in age.

"Ada Wong," he sounded chilling as if the temperature in the air dropped to zero dramatically. He walked circles around her, deep in thought. Ada looked up and huffed. This was boring.

"You have quite the history, don't you," he chuckled selfishly.

"Yep, I do, your point?" Ada snapped back. The man stared her down through the eye holes in his mask. He brushed the insulted tone and continued his speech.

"As you are aware, you have excellent experience of minipulating," he said bluntly. Ada rolled her eyes.

"We need you to use this great ability of yours to seduce an enemy," Ada looked round at the boss in the mask, finally, this confrontation was becoming more interesting.

"The man we speak of is Leon S. Kennedy," Ada felt her throat cloge up. Memories flooded her brain of the times Leon had saved her from the claws of death. Racoon City sprung to mind of when the two first encountered each other.

"You must take him out," the man continued.

"How much?" Ada went straight to the point trying to hide her emotion with a stale face. The man laughed quietly.

-  
Hope you guys enjoyed this. I kind of thought in the Resident Evil franchise that Ada goes off the radar for so long and now we find out her secret mission she goes on between games. Make sure you review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Ada recieved a mysterious envelope from the distant masked men. It contained the very handsome cash and notes on Leon's location. Rain fell as a clock bellowed a bell. Midnight struck the cold, crisp China air that had recently been intoxicated with the virus.

"We have hacked into the American governments records and also, the BSAA files," the leader drowned on as Ada was mesmorised with the specific details listed. The plan looked to be brutal.

"Leon Kennedy will be lead out by his new partner, Penelope Young, she will assist you in delivering him to the bell tower in Beijing, when the clock strikes midnight, break Mr. Kennedy's neck swiftly and without hesitation," it was if the masked man was literally reading off of the notes Ada held in her hands. This plan had been severly thought through. Penelope Young? Ada had goose bumps.

"Isn't this Penelope Girl part of the BSAA?" she ordered at the unidentified man. He chuckled amongst himself as his guards showed no emotion.

"Why yes, she is, but we don't need to dwell on the details about Miss. Young, Mr Kennedy is the main objective," he hissed back to her. Ada frowned. Was she being led into a blatant trap? But the money! Ada pondered on this seemed to be suicide mission. This could be enjoyable, she smirked to herself.

"Kill Leon; at midnight, bell tower," she reitturated the commands. The leader nodded.

Ada hovered over Beijing like an eagle seeking it's pitiful pray. Leon was being lead to some abandoned toy making warehouse according to the man in black. "Wacky's and Crazy's Toy Mayhem" was the name of the company. Ada rolled her eyes. Names these days, so irritating. Crows squaked over the dead city. Many bewildered haunted the streets were abandoned cars lived, fires raged and windows shattered. Ada continued her search. Gritty signs were posted all over the industrial estate. There stood a gigantic warehouse building with a logo painted onto it. Yellow, blue and with a clown neatly drawn on it, read "Wacky's and Crazy's Toy Mayhem" Bingo. Ada manuevered the piloting stick downwards were a few several infected moaned. The landing seemed to be going all to plan, when crows started assaulting the glass on the front of the helicopter. Ada cursed the wreched things as she attempted to land the air ridden vechile. Ada gritted her teeth, the crows were making an impact on the glass quickly. Crows blocked the vision, Ada had no choice but to jump out. She abandoned the pilot controls,grabbed her bag and opened the door, crossbow in hand. Forcefully, the doors slid open, Ada suicide dived out as the air smacked her in the face. Crows followed the women were frightening speed. Ada shook her head as she aimed her crossbow at one, piercing its eye making it go into a world of pain. It screamed. Ada reached into her pocket and threw a blade that impaled another and took many off course. Ada grabbed her hook gun from her belt and shot it, aiming it amongst the roof slabs of the warehouse. She glided smoothly up to the top of the wacky warehouse. The mission had begun.

Hope you guys like the 2nd chapter, It is quite short but I want to do longer stuff later on. Review please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate everyone's views on this story and I hope I can impress you with this shock of a chapter! :) _**

**_3_**

Penelope and Leon were due at the warehouse soon, the night dispersed into day, but the earth died long ago. Ada waited upon the roof top, her mind flashing back, aching at her soul to what the world had come to. She might be bitter and reluctant but now, things were the same as her, a lot of work. Crows squawked at the mysterious figure on the rooftop as she watched over the extraordinary highlights of Beijing. What was left of it, at least. Leon. Whispering echoed in the breeze. Ada attempted to keep herself out of sight on the murky rooftop. Leon stood with this "Penelope" if, that was to be her real name, by one of the side entrances. Gun tight to his chest, Leon motioned that the coast was clear for the backstabber. Ada grunted. This was gonna be interesting, to say the least.

"All clear Penelope," Leon whispered quietly as the brunette tip toed inside. Leon glanced behind him, he was met with a disgraceful picture of a wreckage, pretty common nowadays. He closed the door swiftly and the crows flew away in a pack. Ada appeared from the other side of the warehouse upon landing. Arms flung across her chest, Ada took a brief second to calculate the situation in her head, that was what she was going to do. She hesitated a while longer, giving the two agents time to advance so she could stay in the shadows.

Penelope staggered around the warehouse,lights dimmed and shook above. The incessant dripping of a leakage echoed on the bare walls. Leon followed not far behind her. Gigantic clowns heads were strown all over the place, jack in the boxes broken and toy cars dismantled. Penelope came to a set of double doors and went to the right hand side and indicated to Leon to go to the left. The two exchanged various hand signals before kicking the doors in and raising their hand guns to attention. A radio played '80 's music quietly, the room was filled with conveyor belts. This was the main factory. The two eased up a bit. Suddenly, the radio cut off, the conveyor belts began circulating and load moans came from close by. Leon turned his head to what seemed to be a commanding room up above with some stairs not far away. He elbowed his partner and pointed to the little room. She nodded hesitantly. Leon began walking towards the steps as Penelope sneakily placed a miniature piece of C4 under part of the convayeor belt. She let out half a smirk. This place was going to go out with a bang.

Ada entered the warehouse briskly and, unlike the previous investigators, wasn't to bothered of being attacked. Living on the edge, that's what keeps Ada going, not knowing whats around the corner makes everything more enjoyable. Her bow and arrow ready to shot at an immediate reaction, she made her way through the room with the clowns, jack in the boxes and toy cars. She noticed something out the corner of her eye. Swinging to her left, Ada looked to see a darkened corridor. The darkness made it look empty, she kept her crossbow ready to fire as she got closer. A bark came and an infected dog jumped out at Ada. She cartwheeled to her right, avoiding the raging dog and shot it right in its chest as it crashed to the floor.

Leon swung the door wide open with Penelope aiming over his shoulder. From their current sight, the room was empty, but Leon turned right and saw a woman attached to the control box.  
She had duck tape over her mouth and looked frightened to death. She was the one leaning back on the lever for the conveyor belt. Leon put his gun down and made his way to the hostage. The woman shook her head helplessly and tried to get his attention as Leon took an impactful blow to the head.

**_Elsewhere in China..._**

The masked man walked round the streets, his crew executing the undead without any remorse. An old chinese infected woman raged on to confront the masked man. He looked up blocked her attempt to seize him by the neck and flipped her over sending her down for a painful ride to the floor. He ripped out a knife from his pocket and impaled the woman, blood splashing his mask. His eyes, blue and deep, his blonde hair could be seen. The men turned to him to check on him.

"Sir!" one shouted whilst grasping a machine gun. The man looked at hims slowly and looked fierce. He motioned for his guard to give him his shotgun. The guard nodded and passed it over. The masked man smiled...BANG! A shotgun shell flew through the guard like a knife to butter. He collapsed and the masked man grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"May that be a message to you all," he called out. The mask was taken off. Albert Wesker.


	4. Chapter 4

**_More action in this chapter of "Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight". What will happen next? _**

**_4_**

His sight was blurry, fuzzy, as he awoke from the assault. Whining came from beside him as the young woman cried to be saved. Penelope walked round the room with a beaming smile on her smug face. A knife in hand, she placed it on Leon's cheek. It reflected his sweating face as his eye's fought to open themselves. Penelope rolled her eyes. She slashed at his bare skin making him yelp in agony. A line of open flesh was revealed on his face, the warm blood rushing down his face and dripping down to touch his neck. Penelope inspected her knife before dipping her finger in Leon's lost liquid. She laughed like a hihenna as she let Leon see what was his. Grunting, Leon fought threw the pain, this wasn't the worst situation he had been in since the Racoon City incident. He'd be infected with the deadly virus and had managed to survive to tell the tale, thanks to her. Ada Wong struck Leon's mind. How she seemed cold and bitter, but helped him multiple times. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt the pain get even worse.

"Leon, you really should learn not to trust anyone," Penelope muttered as she popped her bloody finger in her mouth. Leon looked at her, clear hatred plastered over his face. She noticed this and simply shrugged.

"This was actually a bit easier than I had expected," Penelope continued her rambling. She circled round Leon who sat upright on an old wooden chair. Penelope passed the whimpering woman and smiled to rub it in. "Wow, you sure look like hell," she grinned as she jammed the knife in hard and deep into the womans esophagus. Her eyes blazed with shock as the light went out. Penelope laughed as Leon looked on. The blade was dismissed from the corpse. "Just us again Leon, isn't that the way you always wanted it," Penelope said as she stroke Leons hair from behind.

Ada walked round the gigantic room, the double doors stood looking intimidating as she hauled them open. The conveyor belt moved slowly as torn bears cycled through each work station. Ada glanced up and saw the control room with a light on. Ada shook her head, time to go meet .

_**2007...**_

The city hall struck a light, making the air difficult to breathe. Penelope was trapped in the main office fighting off a horde of the infected, shooting as much as she could, they continued to flood in. One bullet pierced through one's neck, sending it jumping backwards and painting the wall red. Penelope grabbed her ear piece and slotted in while shooting one-handed.

"Come in!" she yelled down the device as she killed another. Loud echoing noises came from the ear piece, but no voice. She sighed heavily, feeling her eyes fill up. "For god sake! Come in!" she roared a second time as she searched the room for an escape plan. The window. It was big, very big, but it was the only way of getting out of this hell. Suddenly, a blonde headed man stormed in dancing with the zombies like a pro. His super human strength ripped through the limbs, his gun shots excellent and precise. The horde's numbers decreased dramatically. Penelope's jaw hit the floor. This was some zombie killing hero, for sure. Maybe a former BSAA agent?

"Come on!" he held out a hand wearing a dark leather glove that was surprisingly clean. Penelope hesitated but put her hand in his.

"Who are you?" she asked as she shot a few.

"Albert Wesker, at your service," he smiled.

_**Current...**_

Penelope stared at Leon, a half-smile on her face as she played with her blade.

"She made a hell of a mess," Penelope rambled on as she pulled a face looking at the chinese womans corpse. Leon grunted. Penelope frowned and made her way over to the former police officer. "Leon, talk to me," she said as she ran a finger down his face. Silence followed. She took her free hand and slapped the saliva from his mouth. "SPEAK!" she screamed.

Ada heard the abrupt raise in voices and ran up the stairs. Flinging the door open, she witnessed Penelope claw Leon around the throat. Ada's heart sank. "What do you think you're doing!?" Ada shouted as she ran and removed Penelope's hands from the mans neck. Penelope glared at Ada and looked her up and down. "This is supposed to be the selfish Ada Wong?" Penelope raised her eyebrows. Ada nodded as she folded her arms against her chest. "I see your not as cunning as your file says," Ada hissed back. Penelope grunted and walked away from the situation to look at her previous work. Ada looked at Leon and whispered in his ear "Don't worry," "So, we just have to get some information out of him before we hand him over, so if you could, ask him if he knows where Chris Redfield is," Penelope called over. "why do you want to know that?" Ada asked. Penelope turned and looked at Ada.  
"Not me, our employer wants to know," Penelope said as she padded her hands together. Ada let it sink in before realising. "Wesker? He's alive?" Penelope rolled her eyes and looked to the side. She gave out a little noise of laughter. "I see your not in the loop as much as you think you are," Penelope said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the followers of this story. Remember to check into _Resident Evil : Crisis At Midnight_ for Penelope's story with Wesker and Jill Valentine. It isn't **

**compulsory but would help. This chapter is more action packed...leading up to the finale (chapter 7)**

_**5**_

The axe scraped across the concrete floor of the warehouse. Lugging its vicous axe, the executioner made his way to the main production room...

Ada scowled at Penelope.

"Maybe that's because I stopped being Wesker's lap dog," Ada roared back. The two were only inches away, glaring at each other. Leon struggled in the chair, trying to free himself from the ropes that tied his hands to the old chair.

"Lap dog? It's more of a favour, at least I know a good boss when I see one," Penelope muttered as Ada grasped her crossbow.

"Good luck with that, it's all your work, Wesker does nothing," Leon scooped a knife from his back pocket and began cutting away at the rope as the two women argued amongst themselves.

A loud slam of a door swarmed the air. Ada and Penelope turned round to their demise, the axeman stood there, defining and intimidating. Penelope walked back slowly, grabbing her handgun from the back of her belt. Ada aimed her crossbow up, Leon dropped the rope and started to get up from the chair with his hands raised up. He moved his way beside Ada.

"Give me a gun," he said quietly. Penelope frowned but stood still. Ada got out an old pistol and handed it over. Leon smirked. "Here we go again, MOVE!" he yelled as he shot at the axeman's covered head. Long nails were stuck right through its sack on its head, it's skin was grey and illustrated with various cuts. He swung his axe smashing away at the wall as he came in. Ada jumped back and shot an arrow into the axeman's hand. It had little effect. Rumble hit the dead chinese woman. Penelope shot repeatedly at the axeman before running down the stairs. Leon swerved his way around the next fling of the axe as it cut through the controls. The conveyor belt outside went at astonishing speed. Cycling round, a few infected dogs jolted up and made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Penelope turned round to loud barking and she went pale. Ada came behind her smacking her in the back with her crossbow. "Move Penelope! She said as she struck a dog with an arrow, it yelped and fell to the floor. This set off the other dogs that jumped to attack Penelope, she looked up and shot it, making it fall down into a heap. Leon descended down the stairs, still being stalked by the axeman. Ada glanced over he shoulder and quickly fished out an arrow for her crossbow.

"We need to move, quickly!" she yelled as she shot it at the axeman. A loud beeping noise echoed around as the arrow flashed red. Penelope's eyes widened. "No! Your going to blow us up! I set up more explosives! If you set that of, so will the others!" Ada turned round and glared at Penelope. The three ran to the nearest window and smacked through the glass, sending them to an excruciating fall to the ground outside.

The building exploded dramatically sending shards of glass scattering everywhere, some injected foreheads of some of the undead. Rubble tumbled down and scaffolding fell down to the surrounding environment. The day came to an abrupt end.

_**2006...**_

Chris walked into Penelope's office in his BSAA uniform. The office was bright with clear white paint on the walls, lamps added extra light to the place and the windows showed a bright and cheerful day. Chris shut the door behind him and looked at Penelope who was situated behind her desk in a mass of papers. She glanced up quickly.

"Hey, Chris," she said as she wrote something down. Chris took a seat on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Hi Penelope, we have a problem at California, there's been a new outbreak," Chris said as Penelope gave out a long and deep sigh. She threw down the papers and stood up to look out the window.

"Who caused it?" she asked as she gazed at the sunlight. Chris cleared his throat before speaking.

"Jill, Jill Valentine,"

_**Current...**_

Mist loomed over the three as they woke up. A cut had formed on Penelope's head as she struggled regain conciousness. Ada's right arm was badly bruised and Leon had a cut on his lip. They weren't in bad shape, considering. Several hours had passed and the day looked to be breaking into a dead dawn. Leon grabbed onto a nearby rock and pulled himself up. Ada rolled around trying to get closer to him so he could assist her. Penelope just lay their, in pure shock. Leon gave Ada a helping hand and she rose to her feet. The attention turned to the badly wounded Penelope.

"Penelope," Ada coughed. No answer.

"Maybe she's in shock," Leon suggested as the wounded pair hobbled over. Ada knelt down and put her hand on Penelope, the reaction was just a blank stare. Leon also knelt beside Ada as the two checked on her. Penelope's eye's suddenly changed from an aqua blue to a golden yellow. Her skin started to go darker. Ada grabbed Ada's hand as Penelope charged for them. Little did they notice the most important injury on Penelope, the bite mark on her leg.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's nearly the end of the mission. Tensions are high and the action continues. Review please!**_

**6**

Penelope rampaged towards Ada with her teeth sharp and blood thirsty. Ada flipped the infected over and it crashed to the ground. Leon took aim with his pistol and waited for the former BSAA agent to get up. Suddenly, a mass of moans and groans echoed around the abandoned environment and the undead were approaching. Penelope had regained her stance and began to turn around.

"Leon! Shoot!" Ada called out as she stood beside the hesitant man. Leon pulled the trigger sending a single bullet soaring through the air and smacking Penelope's head while blood splashed out. The woman fell to the floor, dead as a doornail. Ada looked over her shoulder to see a pack of undead sprinting towards them. She pushed Leon and the two started to run... for their lives.

The meeting with Wesker at the clock tower was only 6 hours away.

Weskers hand blasted through the table. Why hadn't she called? His teeth gritted together so even the smallest grain of sand couldn't find it's way through it.

"Back stabbing little bitch!" he roared as he threw the remains of the table across the small dull room. His eyes light up with the colour of amber and his skin started to get darker. "Parker, get the chopper ready!" he barked an order to one of his guards that was awaiting outside the door. "We have a plan to finish!"

Ada and Leon raced across the foreign landscape and jumped over the occasional piece of scrap metal abandoned in the middle of the roads.

"Leon! Look! Over there!" Ada yelled as she pointed her head to a misused taxi. Leon nodded and the two approached it. Leon got into the driver seat with lecherous speed.  
Ada did the same but in the passengers seat. Leon rushed around the car to find the keys and he acknowledged them in the glove compartment. The infected's feet made easy work of the road and were hot on their heels. Leon stuck the key in and twisted it. The car didn't start. Ada grunted and got out her pistol, she hung out the car and initiated a few but there were way to many. Leon attempted the procedure once again and this time the engine kicked into action and the car started to accelerate. A deep anticipated breath of relief filled the air from the two.

"Well, she got what she deserved," Ada noted as Leon nodded.

"What's with her and Wesker anyway?" Leon asked as his eyes were fixed on the road trying to avoid hitting anything major, unless it was the undead.

"There was an incident 6 years back, she was left out to dry by the BSAA apparently," Ada replied as Leon nodded repeatedly. "Wesker rescued her with Jill and the two trained her for a bit and then she randomly returned to the BSAA and she resumed her position," Ada added.

"Looks like Wesker tricked her into going with him, it doesn't sound like Chris to sabotage one of his agent," Leon suggested as Ada shrugged.

"Well from when I encounter the guy he seems a little...paranoid? Up tight? Let's just say, when he wants to hunt something, he tries his damn best," Ada rolled her eyes.  
Leon glanced at her quickly.

"Ahhhh I know what you mean, I had a bit of an encounter with his as well," he said as Ada returned the irritating nodding.

"Well, if he's invested as much as we think in Penelope, then he's gonna be pissed we just took her out," Ada laughed. Leon grinned also as the two found themselves near an old inn.

"We could do with staying there until closer to Wesker's ETA at the clocktower," Ada advised, Leon accepted this and parked the car. Luckily, it seemed like a safe environment, for now. The sign was hanging half of reading something in chinese. Various windows were smashed in and plants had withered away in the display in front.

"Let's check it out," Leon said as the pair shut the taxi doors and revealed their weapons. They haltingly made their way to the door and stood either side of it. Both of them demolished the door with a vigorous kick and immediately stood to attention pointing their firearms directly ahead. A loud squeal sounded and the two swiveled round quickly. No one was there.

"What was that?" Ada said as the two entered the inn. It led into a small darkened hallway with faded lighting and a staircase decorated with worn out carpet. 80's wallpaper illustrated the walls and a potted plant sat happily on a mahogany table. Abruptly, a red light shone on Ada's forehead from the landing. The two aimed at the top.

"Don't move!" came a female's voice.

"Who are you?" Leon asked. "How are you?" he insisted to find out if they had been bitten or not. 3 people became visible. A young girl with her hair in small ponytails. She was probably only just in her late teens. A man became present wearing an old baseball cap and casual attire consisting of a t-shirt and jeans. The last was a young boy wearing a dated cowboy hat. The tension's dissipated and guns were put down.

"We're the owners of this place," said the man as he tried to look fierce. "We're fine, not bites," he continued.

"We need to stay here," Leon let the three know. The man raised an eyebrow. Ada grunted.

"Drop the hard guy act, its pathetic," she hissed and the guy's eye's filled with shock. "Trust me, there's enough of them about, they get themselves killed,"

"Fine," the man said in a childish manor. "Why? You planning on staying?"

"Not long, we have a...meeting to get to,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Chapter 7-**_

_**Penultimate** _

_Author's Note: _

_I know I had tipped this as being the final chapter in this story but reading some of the previous comments from you guys got me thinking. I was advised to do something with Ada's wit and Leon's humour so I tried to add that in and add more character to the other survivors in the inn. This is more classic survival this chapter and a get to know of the added characters. I own Penelope Young and Lucas (the inn owner) I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of their characters. _

**5 hours until midnight...**

Leon and Ada had successfully slithered into the territory of a chinese businessman's inn near the rondavu. The younger girl seemed easily shaken, not blaming her for the current state of affairs of planet Earth. The young boy seemed reluctant to release himself from his grasp on his fathers leg. Reloading, the undead killing duo sorted out their equipment in the dining area. Wooden planks had been nailed to the original door Ada and Leon had entered in by, so they would have to escape from the back door. Dust seemed to have made itself a habitat here in the inn as it was strewn on old decorations and objects.

"Do you have any water?" Leon asked as he inspected the amount of bullets his blacktail handgun was currently holding. The owner nodded and disappeared into the kitchen followed by his children. "Do you trust them?" Leon asked as Ada stopped what she was doing and stared blankly at him.

"Honestly, I don't trust anyone," she bite back as she resumed her task. Leon frowned.

"So what's the plan?" Leon tried to get more of a flow in the conversation.

"We do as Wesker asks, I hand you over, then we kick his ass," the man returned with two glasses of water and with his children close by him.

"Thank you," Leon said as he took one glass and took a long drink. Ada took her drink but just shoved it on the table not giving it anymore notice. Leon shook his head at her. "Ada, what's gotten into you?" "Nothing," Ada exploded as she threw her machine gun down. The room fell into an abysmal silence.

_RING...RING..._

Ada grabbed her phone and walked out the room to answer the call.

"Is she always like this?" the man cut his silence.

"Pretty much, but not normally as on edge," Leon answered as he reloaded his last gun. Ada's tone sounded commanding and irritated. Various intervals of her heated conversation with Wesker.

"Well you'd better be there Wesker, you've put me through hell today and you know how much I hate to clean up other people's mess," Ada sounded down her phone. A grunt was returned and the phone hung up. Ada returned into the dining room looking more furious than ever. The owner retreated into the kitchen with his kids as a fallout seemed to be looming. Ada noticed Leon's expression that showed that he was expecting her to say something. "Can I help you?" she hissed as she returned to her seat. Leon held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well I don't know, do you expect me to be a psychic? Whats the deal with Wesker now?" Ada simply looked down pretending he hadn't spoken to her. Leon just lifted his left eyebrow and stared her down. "Leon, seriously, I've had enough, first Carla messing me about, now Penelope," Leon admitted she had a fair point. "But at least, what are we going to do, Wesker's smart," "He may be smart, we just have to be smarter," "How?" "He has multiple guards, we need to eliminate them first of all or they'll just get in the way," Leon nodded slowly, not being to sure about this. "You'll be bait,  
that'll drag Wesker out and we can finally end his pathetic existence,"

**2 Hours Until Midnight...**

Lucas, his name is Lucas. The owner of the inn had finally identified himself earlier on. His kids, Rachel and Dean, had all been here since the mass outbreak in China a few days ago. They said that they were being invaded from the main doors and what was left of their guests, got infected. They said they'd seen a man in a dark coat riding a motorbike in the distance through their binoculars. Who could that be? Luckily, no other hordes of zombies seemed apparent to storm into the inn anytime soon. The wait for the confrontation was dragging out and beginning to get on Ada's nerves. She wasn't used to staying in the same environment for so long. She illustrated being in a place for a lengthy period of time was like being an animal in a bolted cell at a zoo. There was more chance of being exterminated if you were just left standing around.

**1 Hour Until Midnight...**

Suspense fluttered around as Ada perched herself on the edge of the sofa, eager to go. However, Leon didn't exactly feel like he could trust Ada at all. Her tactics were always to benefit her. It wouldn't be the first time she's thrown Leon in front of a bus and he's had to find himself an escape route. Lucas had bought the two some sandwiches to eat before the rendezvous at the bell tower.

**Midnight Approaches...**

"Time to go Leon," Ada hauled herself up from her comfortable position on the couch. Leon equipped himself with a blacktail so the two could emerge from the inn without being mobbed quite as much. Parted on each side of the back door, signs of forced exiting were calculated between the two and they opened the door efficiently and walked out. The coast seemed clear as they were in a back alleyway. Lucas tapped on the window from the first floor to make them aware no infected were currently near. Leon gave him a thumbs up to thank him for the hospitality. Ada simply made her way back to the front where the taxi was still parked. "Ada, wait up," Leon said as he chased after her. "How about you keep up," she retaliated. Slipping into the drivers seat, Ada took the main role in the car this time and awaited Leon to flood into the passengers side.  
Leon looked through the windscreen to notice Lucas waving his hand madly looking distressed in the front window of the inn. "Ada look," he pointed Lucas out and Ada rolled her eyes. "He's probably upset were leaving," she gave out a cold laugh as she made the engine kick into action. Uneasiness crept into Leons stomach. What if they were in danger? Out of the blue, the back of the car smashed down and the roof of the back smacked onto the back seats. Leon jumped as his heart pounded. Ada chucked herself out of her seat to the surrounding concrete. Leon mimicked this motion only a split second after. Unbelievable, there stood yet another malicious and terrifying axeman. Leon gulped as he got to his feet and started inflicting the biohazard with bullets from the handgun. Ada did the same but from the other side of the car. The axeman drew it's axe from the dead metallic structure of the car that it had just initiated as it was being pounded over and over by bullets from each side. Swiftly, a loud smacking bullet infiltrated the axeman's head. Leon turned to see Lucas in the window of the inn with a rifle. "Leon!" Ada called out as the former police officer swiveled round to find the axeman flinging his axe down in his direction. Leon immediately executed a clean back flip that avoided the impaling axe that just hit concrete on its descend. Ada continuously fired ammunition at the axeman and began a needed retreat back to the inn. Meanwhile, Leon continued his assault on the biohazard as he fired bullets at its head with the occasional shot from the impactful rifle thanks to Lucas.

* * *

_So? What you guys think? This is the second time Ada and Leon have encountered an axeman. The reason for this is because I think trhe axeman is the best creation in the Resident Evil series and plus the axeman earlier on I killed off to early (in my opinion). The next chapter will definetly be the **finale** for Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight, and if you thought this was action packed, you've going to be amazed by the ending. Review Please :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Chapter 8-**_

_**Finale**_

_Author's note: This is the final chapter of Resident Evil:Struck At Midnight! This story's been a pleasure to write and I'm so glad that other people have enjoyed it. __Please enjoy the final chapter! Lots more action!_

* * *

Ada backed her way back to the house whilst delivering viscous bullets to the axemans dead and oozing skin. Leon ducked under a swing from the axeman sprinted more towards the inn. A sudden, a collective of raging moans sounded in the air. "Leon! Ada! Get back here! Here they come!" Lucas called out. In the distance, figures were advancing a great pace to the scene where the duo were combating the axeman. Ada managed to get back to the alleyway as Leon struggled to loosen the axeman's assault. Lucas carried out sniping the axeman through the window and checking out on the undead. Then, a scream of pain and agony shrieked from behind him. Lucas relieved his post and grabbed his handgun from his drawer. "Guys? Rachel? Dean?" his heart sank with the sound of bitter silence. He approached the staircase that led downstairs to see a pile of blood that had been scraped along the carpet. "RACHEL! DEAN!" he shouted as he stormed down the stairs as fast as his legs could go and he inspected the area. "Dad!" came Dean's voice. Lucas' face struck with further torment as he tried to locate where the noise was coming from. "Dean?!" "Dad!" Lucas went into the dining room to find his daughter's body laying in a heap of her own blood. Her neck had been slit, her legs covered in bruises and cuts scared her face. Ada and Leon entered through the back door and ran into the dining room tobe greeted with a stomach churning reception. "W-what happened?" Leon dreaded the answer. Lucas knelt beside the corpse and weeped into his hands. Rapidly, he shot up, tears rolling down his face as he searched for Lucas. The axeman's axe scraped across the concrete in the alleyway as hell was coming. "Lucas! We've gotta get out of here!" Leon reminded him of the horde that was coming. Lucas ignored him and continued searching. Ada sighed. "Sorry, I've got a deadline to meet," she said as a crashing noise made it's presence known throughout the inn. The axeman. Leon marched to the front door that had previously been boarded up and started to rip the planks of wood off. Ada kept watch for the axeman to come round the corner. "Lucas! Your going to get yourself killed!" Ada shouted as she grabbed the owners arm and pulled him forcefully towards the door. There it stood in anguish. It's axe dripping with deep red blood, the sack on it's head that once belonged to a scarecrow was injected with sharp nails meant for drilling into walls, it wore a blood stained apron to symbolise it's murderous achievements. "Uh...Leon...we have company!" Ada called backwards as she started to shoot continuously with her machine gun. Leon teared the planks off easily and the door was accessible.  
However, the undead loomed outside with their jaws widened to feast on sweet human flesh. Leon shoved his elbow through the glass on the top of the door and started to shoot. Lucas just stood still, not wanting to accept life. Leon fluently wiped out the stranded infected outside as Ada fired at the hurtful axeman who made his way to her position. "Ada! Come on!" Leon grabbed Lucas by the shirt and pushed him through the door as the others exited.

* * *

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he looked at the person wearing a black robe with the hood up. His saviour put their finger to their lips as they grabbed the little boy on their back and scampered down the forgotten high street. "I-I'm Claire, Claire Redfield,"

* * *

Dashing down the road to find a new car. The axeman hunted them as if they were defenceless mice. Ada, Leon and Lucas found themselves, once again, fighting for their lives. In hot pursuit, the axeman lunged his axe out for a dying slice as the trio ducked. "Go! I'll distract him!" Lucas said as he circled off from their straight forward route. "Lucas!" Leon yelled as the axeman turned his attention to the kind man that had helped them. Ada grabbed Leon and the two carried on to find a blue and white mini stranded on the side walk. Leon watched as Lucas ran circles around the great biohazard in the pitch black. Ada played with wires as if they were a new birthday treat, sparks flew and the engine kicked into action. The headlights blasted on and the situation became more visible. The axeman had grabbed Lucas by the throat and held him up. Lucas felt every breathe become tighter and more painful to commit as the axeman readied his axe in the other hand. Ada pelted at the pedal and the car accelerated straight into the axeman. It took a bump on the bonnet and the axeman lost it's balance and crumbled to the ground while dropping Lucas onto the hard concrete below. Leon opened the door as Ada maneuvered the mini using the steering wheel. The door smacked against the axeman's head as they made a clear 360 turn creating a whirlwind of dust in the night sky in the process. Lucas rose to his feet and picked up an odd piece of wood that had formed into a sharp point at the end. His face filled with anger and remorse as he jolted towards the axeman. Unfortunately, his life ended there, and then.

* * *

"Claire, do i know you?" Dean asked the woman in the robe as she took severe deep breathes in the freezing summer night. "No, but I know the people who were with your dad," she answered. "Are they good people?" "They sure are, "What was that thing that attacked me and my sister?"  
"I-it's what everyone calles a licker,"

* * *

The dark pink and brutal biohazard clawed at Lucas as it dived off the roof of the inn. Blood splatter smudged the rear view mirror of the car as Ada reversed as quick as the mini would go and made a swift turn to move. "Was that...?" "It was, that was a Licker," Ada nodded as she pressed her foot down hard on the pedal. She peered through the top of the window and noticed the clock tower. "That's it, that's the meeting point,"

* * *

Wesker stood with his hands behind his back, wind blowing his trench coat about and his glasses filled with the site of the dead china atmosphere. His guards stood behind him, still wearing their infamous masks. "You know what to do, eliminate Miss Wong and Mr Kennedy,"

_*******IMPORTANT : There will be a follow-up sequel to this story! So don't worry! Make sure you review this please so that I can PM you when the sequel is up. What do you think about adding Claire to the story? What's going to happen at the meeting? _


End file.
